Inquebrável
by Tris Pond
Summary: Marinette tem problemas para dormir depois de ver Chat Noir morrendo, mesmo não sendo real. [Episódio Le Jour des Héros].


Notas: Baseado no episódio Le Jour des Héros. Versão PT de Unbreakable. Miraculous pertence a Thomas Astruc.

Esse cap é baseado na música Unbreakable de Jamie Scott: "Quando você perder o seu caminho e a luta estiver acabada. Seu coração começa a quebrar e você precisa de alguém por perto agora. Apenas feche seus olhos, enquanto eu coloco meus braços sob você e faço você ser inquebrável".

* * *

Marinette acordou suando. Ela sentia-se doente, mas sabia que não era isso. Era só a imagem de Chat Noir morrendo passando de novo e de novo na sua mente que a fazia se sentir mal.

Ela estava tão feliz quando tinha voltado do piquenique, incapaz de acreditar que Adrien diria todas aquelas coisas para ela. Ela tinha sorrido apaixonadamente quando se juntou aos pais para ver TV. Foi aí que as coisas deram errado: o jornal estava mostrando a luta que tinha acontecido naquele dia.

Claro que ela tinha visto a maior parte dela, sendo Ladybug e tudo isso, mas ela não tinha visto ainda a ilusão que tinha feito todas os parisienses pensarem que Ladybug estava atacando Chat Noir. Ela podia ter imaginado que era ruim, mas não tanto. O cérebro dela tinha dificuldade em processar o que viu.

Ela mal conseguiu se controlar o suficiente para deixar a sala sem que os pais dela notassem que ela estava chorando. Assim que ficou sozinha, ela sentiu as lágrimas caírem livremente. Em questão de segundos, ela estava chorando tanto que estava tremendo. Não era nada comparado a dor que sentia; como eles podiam ter mostrado algo tão cruel?

Chat Noir era esperança, era felicidade. Ele era leal, engraçado. Ele era o melhor amigo dela! Ela o amava. Ele não podia morrer, não podia. Se tinha alguém que merecia toda a felicidade no mundo, era ele. Ele nunca deixava-se abater, ele sempre estava pronto para lutar para proteger todos os que não podiam. Ele era a definição dela de herói, não por causa das habilidades dele, mas pelo jeito que ele era tão forte, tão gentil.

E o pior de tudo era ver que ela que tinha o atacado, o matado, ver o rosto dele parecer tão traído antes dele morrer. Ela nunca mataria ninguém, nunca. Ela nunca o machucaria, ele sempre foi o parceiro dela, o único que podia entender o peso de todos esses segredos, o que estava sempre junto dela. Ele era uma parte essencial do mundo dela, ela se sentiria tão vazia sem ele.

Ela queria fingir que isso nunca poderia acontecer, mas a verdade é que podia. E se ela fosse akumatizada e o machucasse? Ela não se perdoaria.

Ela ficou acordada a noite toda aquele dia, tentando achar uma solução para mantê-lo seguro, _seguro dela._ Ela tinha que pensar, tinha que ter algo que pudesse evitar que algo assim acontecesse. Ela não achou uma solução.

Quando ela finalmente conseguiu dormir um pouco, o que acabou sendo pior do que estar acordada. Chat estava morrendo várias vezes. Ela só conseguia encarar enquanto o corpo dele desaparecia, como se ele não significasse nada, como se ele nunca estivesse estado lá. Toda vez que ele sumia, ela sentia que estava sendo esfaqueada. Ela tentou voltar para a realidade, mas não conseguia. Ela estava presa ali e ela está tão impotente, ela queria poder fazer algo, qualquer coisa. Ela tinha que salvá-lo; mas já era tarde demais. Ele morreu de novo.

Mas também não houve alívio quando ela finalmente acordou, vendo a escuridão do quarto dela. Ela pensou que se fosse para a varanda pegar ar seria melhor, mas não fez diferença. Ela não podia esquecer dele morrendo.

— Princesa? O que está fazendo acordada tão tarde? – veio a voz que ela mais queria ouvir agora.

Qualquer outro dia, ela teria perguntando o que ele estava fazendo acordado tão tarde, devia ser três da manhã mais ou menos, e expulsar ele da casa dela. Hoje, entretanto, ela sentiu as lágrimas surgindo assim que viu o rosto dele, ele estava seguro por enquanto.

Chat Noir achou que era estranhou que a amiga dele não respondeu ele e estava preste a perguntar se estava tudo bem, quando ele foi colocado num abraço de repente. Ele estava muito confuso com tudo isso, mas era bom estar perto de alguém e dela especialmente. Ele precisava daquilo. Ele a abraçou de volta.

Eles ficaram assim por alguns minutos, curando-se, até que ele percebeu que o barulho que ele estava ouvindo era Marinette chorando. Toda a felicidade de poder estar tão perto dela sumiu, ele precisava descobrir o que tinha feito de errado.

— Mari – ele disse docemente, tentando fazer ela se abrir para ele. – O que aconteceu?

Ouvindo a voz dele, ela só chorou mais. Ela sabia que estava sendo irracional, mas ela não conseguia parar. Ela sempre tentou ser positiva e não sentir-se mal, aguentando mentiras sem fim, a pressão de ser Ladybug e como ela era uma causa perdida em qualquer coisa que envolvesse Adrien, mas mesmo ela tinha seus limites e agora estava claro que isso era assistir o parceiro dela morrer pelas mãos dela, ainda que fosse uma ilusão.

— Isso é sobre o ataque? – Chat Noir perguntou.

Todos tinham sidos afetados de um jeito ou outro. Era só natural que ela também fosse, mas ele não tinha esperado que isso fosse mexer tanto com ela. Ele queria fazer com que ela parecesse de chorar, queria ver o sorriso lindo dela.

Gentilmente, ele moveu a cabeça dela para que ela ficasse de frente a ele, sorriu e olhou nos olhos dela.

— Você quer saber por que eu vim aqui? – ele perguntou. Ela concordou, tendo se perguntado isso. – Eu estava buscando conforto.

— Como assim? – ela questionou confusa. Ela nunca teria imaginado que de todas as pessoas Chat Noir fosse escolher ela, _Marinette, _para ter conforto. Não havia mais ninguém que ele pudesse confiar?

— Esse último ataque... foi diferente dos outros – ele admitiu. Ela concordava cem por cento, os outros nunca tinham a atingido tanto. – Eu sei que não era eu, mas foi assustador ver uma versão de mim morrendo... – ele tremeu

Ele sabia que deveria se fazer de forte, ele era o herói, afinal, e devia dar as pessoas as esperança que elas estavam buscando. Mas isso, isso era Marinette. Ela podia ser um pouco esquisita de vez em quando, mas ele a amava. Ela era a melhor amiga dele, ainda que não soubesse que ele era Chat Noir. Ela tinha mostrado tanta força, ele sabia que ela não iria se desesperar só de ver o quanto ele estava com medo.

Marinette sentiu uma pontada no coração. Ela tinha pensado só do ponto de vista dela, achando que era horrível ver o parceiro dela morrer, mas ela nunca tinha parado para pensar em como iria afetá-lo.

— Você não vai morrer – ela disse. – Eu não vou deixar – ela prometeu, fazendo com que ele sorrisse. Ela não tinha como prometer isso, nem mesmo Ladybug podia fazer uma promessa daquelas e ela era só uma garota. Ainda assim, ele estava feliz que ela tivesse se importando tanto a ponto de fazer isso.

— Eu vou te proteger – ele sussurrou as palavras.

Ela o abraçou ainda mais forte, querendo mostrar o quão grata era. Ela já sabia que esse gato idiota faria isso; quantas vezes ele já tinha a protegidos, como Marinette e Ladybug? Ela confia nele com a vida dela.

— Obrigada – ela disse.

— Mas por que você estava chorando? – ele perguntou e só naquela hora ela notou como as lágrimas tinham parado.

— Foi difícil para mim também te ver morrendo – ela admitiu.

— Não se preocupe, Princesa, eu não estou planejando em morrer nem tão cedo – ele brincou, fazendo com que ela sorrisse. O que ela faria sem ele?

— Eu já disse que não vou te deixar morrer.

— Tão mandona – ele provocou.

Eles ficaram quietos por um momento, os dois sorrindo e mais tranquilos.

— Eu sei que você tem que voltar para casa, mas você acha que pode ficar mais um pouco? – ela perguntou, insegura. Normalmente, ela não faria isso, sem querer passar muito tempo com ele e arriscar descobrir quem ele era, mas depois de hoje ela só queria ele próximo dela.

Adrien hesitou também. Seria certo passar tanto tempo com Marinette, se ela não sabia que era ele? Mas ele queria, queria ter certeza que ela estava bem, queria vê-la sorrir e só passar tempo com ela. Outra coisa, se ele fosse para casa agora, ele só ia sentir-se vazio. Não haveria nada para ele lá.

— Bem, eu não posso deixar uma princesa indefesa, posso? – ele sorriu na direção dela e ficou feliz quando ela rolou os olhos.

— Vem, vamos pegar comida – ela falou e assim fizeram.

Eles ficaram juntos por mais algumas horas, vendo desenhos bestas no notebook de Marinette e fazendo piadas idiotas sobre isso. Tinha algo de bom em fazer algo tão simples depois de tudo que eles passaram.

Marinette sorriu. Sim, tinha sido horrível ver Chat morrendo pelas mãos dela e ela nunca esqueceria, mas também haviam outras coisas que ela também não esqueceria. Ela sentia-se bem.

* * *

Nota: Última parte da série Contos de Miraculous - 2ª Temporada.


End file.
